


Tua/Inquisitor: A Rose Between Two Thorns

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Sith, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maketh finds herself the object of desire of a new, more sinister Inquisitor, causing some friction with the Pau'an Inquisitor as they hunt for a band of rebels in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tua/Inquisitor: A Rose Between Two Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this story takes a darker turn with the Brute Inquisitor featured in Rebels Season 2 showing up to help catch a group of rebels.

Tua/Inquisitor: A Rose between Two Thorns

 

Maketh woke up with a start. She took a moment to look around, but realized she had simply experienced a vivid dream. The sun was shining through her windows, and the room was festively Summer bright. She smiled at the thought of a good omen from her sleep. She could not recall the details of the dream clearly, only that it was rather pleasant if a bit....indulgent.

She ate a modest breakfast as she showered and dressed, humming to herself. The news feed played on the holovid, talking about another day of victory for the Empire and good things happening in Lothal. The Inquisitor had broken up a smuggling ring run by the Star Devil Pirates. Smuggling rare exotic animals and fruits for some ambiguous Hutt Lord, Gustary or some ominous sounding name.

Maketh smiled at the mention of his name, or the name everyone referred. She was aching to learn who he really was, this Inquisitor. His presence on Lothal was a boon to the planet's progress and most of the predators that would normally ransack a small helpless outer rim world like hers were shredded, pounded, defeated. She almost giggled at the thought of him single-handedly tackling the wretched pirates and throwing the lot of them to the spice mines of Kessel. She ate more breakfast and blushed at the thought of talking to him at the administration building if she were to run into him. She only regretted that the bureaucracy of Lothal was efficient and small, and there were hardly any other women friends she could giggle with. But no matter, she hopped to her vehicle to prepare for another day on the job. The Future for Lothal was looking bright.

Things took a weird turn as she entered the administrative building. There were more Stormtroopers posted, patrols were heavier. One of the officers, Aresko, informed her that there may be an increase in pirating activity in the city, a retaliation against the Empire's victories in the system.

Maketh felt some concern, but the extra security was reassuring. She was surprised to see a strange, powerful looking humanoid on her office as she walked in. He had been waiting for her.

Ah, Minister Tua. What a pleasure!" The big hulking brute of a man smiled, unnerving her a bit.

"H-how can I be of assistance sir?" she sized him up. His eyes had an unnatural stare, but his Imperial insignia was a sign of trust, a sign that she was in no danger. And yet, her senses screamed as she talked pleasantly to him.

"I am here on assignment. I am part of the inquisition and I wish to establish my credentials with the offices of Lothal. I am certainly glad I came to yours..."

He smiled and took a step forward. Maketh stopped breathing for a second and felt her heart jump. His smile made her uncomfortable, and he seemed to be enjoying her reaction. "I am here to assist your other Inquisitor in hunting down a group known for making seditious broadcasts to other worlds in the outer rim. A bunch of gutless, weak minded traitors who have turned their back on the loving care given by the Empire!"

"Traitors? Making broadcasts?" Maketh blinked in shock. This was the first she had heard of such a thing on Lothal. "I had no idea! Our security forces have not reported any illegal broadcasts." Maketh's defiance of the Inquisitor's statements gave her pause as his smile lessened. She hid her hands behind her as they started to shake a little. Something about this Inquisitor did not provide her with any comfort. Not like the Inquisitor from Utapau.

"I ASSURE you...there is a group of anarchist rebels seeking to deconstruct our establishment. I will find them, and I will deal them a killing blow!" He smiled again, even wider as he noticed her discomfort.

"YOU will follow procedures and act on MY orders, Inquisitor!" The piercing voice of the Pauan cut through all the intimidation. Maketh was washed in relief as she saw the one true Inquisitor she trusted enter the room. His yellow, commanding eyes met those of the new Inquisitor. Though the new Imperial was quite towering and brutish, the Pauan stared him down with silent command and sheer charisma.

"Of course..." the new Inquisitor bowed and exited fast, but gave a short glance to Maketh. A glance that suggested she would be getting more of his attention at a later date.

"I hope he was not too....rude, Minister Tua." The Inquisitor looked at her with a softer menace in his tone. But it was not a menace to her. She blushed as he stared at her. The color returned to her face.

"I am well, sir. He did not overstep any boundaries with me, but...." She tried to choose her words carefully "I feel he....might."

"We are Inquisitors, and we are focused on duty, not socializing." He replied dryly as he turned to exit "Now, if you will excuse me, we are going to engage in uncovering the conspiracy that plagues Lothal and stop these treacherous broadcasts!"

Maketh went about her day, taking care of minor duties to keep the city running. She was hungry and decided to take lunch at a cafe nearby. It was a pleasant sunny day, and all her troubles left her mind as she sipped her sweet tea. But the calm was interrupted. The emergency the Inquisitors warned about became real as Imperial troops surrounded the building. The brutish Inquisitor marched into the cafe and started attacking some of the employees.

"My word!! WHAT is going on!?" Maketh barked at one of the Stormtroopers. He indicated that the rebel transmissions were coming from inside the cafe! Maketh stood up in shock as blaster fire erupted within. She could hear the horrible fighting sounds of the brute Inquisitor as he cut down several people with his red light saber.

The screams from inside filled her with dread and horror, but then the battle was over in a few minutes. He marched out with a smile, a sadistic smile of victory.

Captain, you may gather up the bodies. The rebel communications array is in a secret compartment under their kitchen. As of now, THIS cafe is closed!" The brute turned and looked at Maketh with a stare. Maketh froze in place, unable to speak as he slowly walked up to her "So, my dear Minister Tua, you happen to find yourself here in a rebel den. How very....unfortunate."

"What are you talking about? I was just having lunch!" The Inquisitor grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back. Maketh screamed in anger at first, then whimpered in terror as he chuckled and took great delight in roughing her up.

"Really, Miss Tua, you must not struggle. You are a suspect in a Rebel conspiracy! After all, I find it an interesting coincidence that you were here during a live Rebel broadcast!"

"This is outrageous! LET ME GO!!" She shrieked, now feeling terrified as he dragged her to the imperial prison to be interrogated. He started flashing his bright red saber around her, and she felt fearful that this Inquisitor was insane.

He dragged her to he chamber to be interrogated. Maketh was breathing fast and looking around. There was no way out, and all the stormtroopers stood motionless, uncaring in their guard duties.

"You have some explaining to do!" The Inquisitor cracked his knuckles.

"I WAS JUST HAVING A LUNCH! I don't know about the Rebels! Why are you doing this to me!? Are you insane??" Maketh was becoming hysterical.

The Inquisitor started to caress her face "My dear....my dear. There's no need to be scared. I would never hurt you. I like you, in fact. You are so pretty....but I have to make sure you're not a spy....."

The Brute Inquisitor gently grabbed at her collar of her jacket, pulling at it. Her heart raced and she struggled at the demented agenda of this new warrior. His next few words chilled her to her soul

"I can make this easy for you, Minister Tua. All you have to do....is be very nice to me....be very nice....don't struggle. All the other women struggled, and I had to hurt them. Bad."

He was now breathing on her face and his wild stare was filled with a lust that repulsed her. She was terrified now that she was alone with an animal. He was now breathing so hard he was ready to tear at her clothes. But then, she heard a razor noise and a humming from behind them both.

The brute turned and saw the heated red blade of the Pau'an Inquisitor. His stare was just as menacing, and filled with disgust.

"I have caught the rebels making a transmission. I was....making sure this woman was not a spy....."

But the original Inquisitor was having none of this on his watch "You will release Minister Tua, then consider yourself transferred. I have the necessary papers on my desk now!"

"TRANSFERRED!" The brute wanted to reach for his weapon, but the stare of the Pau'an stopped him cold

"You even THINK of touching that weapon.....you are dead! Now GET OUT!"

They stared at each other silently for a long time. the Brute sighed and barged past to the exit. The Pau'an Inquisitor calmly made one last warning "You will take the transfer papers and board the next Imperial shuttle, it leaves in one hour. It was a mistake bringing you here. Be on that shuttle, or there will be.....consequences!"

The Brute stopped for half a second, then moved fast out of sight.

The Inquisitor gently bowed on one knee and helped Maketh up from the chair.

"Are you all right?" He stared into her eyes. His stare had a menacing yellow just like the Brute's, but Maketh looked back into his eyes with great relief. Without saying a word, she hugged him close, intimately.

The Pau'an felt awkward. He was supposed to be a force of Imperial intimidation, but she was not afraid of him. She embraced him and stifled tears as her whole body shook. He had never been close to a woman, or any other being. Not since his family on Utapau during the dark occupation of General Grievous. And yet, here he was, an unnatural beacon of hope for Maketh Tua.

He had never formed attachments of any kind. He never needed to, and it made his work for the Empire easy to do.

But something came over him. Something pulled at him from inside as he rescued this woman from a horrible fate at the hands of a maniac. Neither of them spoke a word. Curiously, he wiped away her tears and then, he embraced her back. They held each other for longs seconds until she stopped shaking. He was a Force for the good of the Empire. It was duty that prompted him to save this low level administrator. Duty and obligation for the safety of Imperial citizens. And yet, her hug, her embrace and her expression as she looked at him opened up a new agenda within his soul. He could not explain what he was thinking or feeling. He only knew one thing. He had to protect Maketh, he had to make sure her heart was beating calmly. It beat next to his chest, and he felt a strange comfort by it. Comfort and sensation he had never known as he stared his menacing stare. Not menacing, but cautious stare. Uncertain stare. Maketh had become special for some reason, and he started to feel a fear in himself. He had to protect her. He would protect her, even from the Empire itself. Their faces were close but he could not understand yet what overwhelmed him. All he knew was he would die to see hope in her eyes, the same hope that comforted him now. He picked her up and carried her home. He watched over her until the true menace departed Lothal.


End file.
